Problem: $\left(6x + 6\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(6x + 6\right)\left(6x + 6\right)$ $= 6x \cdot \left(6x + 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(6x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 36x + 36x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 72x + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 72x + 36$